Sides of Rin
by celticguidance
Summary: A number of crossover ficlets with Rin. Has HP, BTVS, and DBZ done so far, working on a YYH and Feehan's Dark series one.
1. It's a Toad

It was a lot for Rin to take in on her first day at Hogwarts. But she seemed to fit in rather well, even though she had a strong Japanese accent and sometimes the teachers tell her she is right only because they don't understand her. Maybe she could find a translation charm that would help her out. She liked charms, it was much funner than History of Magic, strangly she was the only one that was still awake by the end of class.

It was lunch and Rin was trying to find her house's common room but she seemed to be lost, looking around she saw the green and silver of her house's colors on a school robe of a boy a year or two older than her.

"Wait!" She yelled as he he started to move away.

Cool blue eyes turned to look at her, "Lost first year?" He asked her.

"Hai," Rin smiled, "I need to change my books," She said holding up her bag.

The boy rolled his eyes, "Follow me."

"I'm Taisho Rin. Oh Rin Taisho, right?" Remembering to switch the names.

"Draco Malfoy." He said off hand before muttering the password to the common room.

As soon as the two of the entered Rin attacked by Jakken who was telling her to hurry or she will be late to the next class.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Draco yelled pointing to the Youkai.

"He's my pet." Rin told him patting Jakken on the head.

"Listen, you are only allowed to have a Owl, cat, or toad. Not..." He pointed at Jakken, "That thing."

"But... Jakken is a toad."

"No he's not." Draco countered.

"Yes he is."

"No, THAT is not a-"

"Eww, what is with the giant toad?" A sixth year girl exclaimed as she steped out of the dorms.

"See? Toad." Rin said to Draco sticking out her tongue before she ran out the door to get to Potions.

She liked Malfoy Draco, he reminder her of Sesshoumaru-sama.


	2. Marking Sunnydale

Even though the Miko with hair the color of a flame had spelled Rin so she could understand the strange langue it seemed no one knew how to get Sesshoumaru-sama and herself home. Growling with frustration Sesshoumaru-sama left to survey the area.

After a few moments a girl not to much older than Rin herself sat by her, her name was Dawn, and started asking questions. Rin answered them the best she could.

-She was with Sesshoumaru-sama because he brought her back to life.

-Yes she died.

-Twice.

-The second time she was draged to hell.

-Who's Buffy?

"Oh, Buffy's my sister. She's the slayer, one girl to save them all. Yadda yadda yadda." Dawn said waving her hands.

Rin had no idea what Yadda was, but nodded anyway.

"What is your Lord doing out there?" An older looking man asked her.

"Oh, most likely marking his territory." Rin answered.

"Ah..Um... What kind of demon is he?" The red headed Miko asked.

"Dog. Why?" Rin asked.

The older man took the strange glass things off his face and started cleaning them, "Oh, Dear."

The front door flung open and a short blonde stood there her hand on her hips, she looked really angry and Rin had a feeling it had to do with Sesshoumaru-sama "Why is there a man outside peeing on Mom's roses?!?"


	3. Mirai

Rin kneeled next to the injured lavender haired man, he needed help. The last few years with Kaede Rin had learned much about healing and she was sure she could help. It looked like the man had been through one hell of a battle. His strange clothes where ripped all over showing Rin much of his large form.

Rin blushed as she took a look at the extent of his injuries. She was not used to seeing a man of his size, most men around her being rather thin or delicate looking. His face handsome and very male, in contrast with his purple hair. He must be a hanyou, since humans did not have hair that color.

She pushed through her embarrassment and work to tend to the hurt man.

~~~~~***~~~~~

When Trunks woke he was warmed by a fire to his right. He had no idea where he was but since he was alive it was save to say he escaped Buu. He had his doubts as to if he would ever leave the vortex of time after Buu turned a part of his time machine into chocolate. As he sat up he noticed his wounds were dressed and the sting of healing was greatly reduced.

"You should lay down," Said a gentle voice. He follow the sound to his left and saw a young woman in a sitting under a tree. She had large brown eyes and a thin ribbon tired over a portion on her hair. "I'm Rin, I found you here and tried to help. I was trained in healing by a Miko. But I am not as good as one. Sorry." She looked down like he would be angry.

"Uh, Thanks, I mean... you did fine... I'm Trunks." Trying figure out what to say was not easy when he wanted to thank her and make her feel better at the same time.

The girl giggled, "Thats a funny name. Are you a hanyou?"

"A what?" He asked.

"A half demon."

"Oh, kind of." He said looking at the sky trying to hide the blush the came to his cheeks from being close to a pretty girl.

"Its okay. I grew up around youkai and hanyous. I don't hate or fear them like other humans. What kind are you? Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are Dog Demons, I don't know what purple hair would be..." She smiled.

"Monkey, I guess."

Rin blinked. "You guess?"

"Its along story."

"Maybe you can tell it to me one day."

He looked at his shattered time machine, "Its not like I am going anywhere."

"I know. Just ask Sesshoumaru-sama, once I help you, your stuck with me." She said with a smile.


	4. Crown Prince

"Woman! When it that blasted time contraption going to be complete?" Vegeta's yell could be heard through out the Briefs' home, it was very apparent the Saiyan prince was not happy with the current situation.

"Vegeta what is the problem? It is just a little girl." Bulma cried from the lab, she was trying to reverse the energy, allowing her to-

"Woman!"

Having enough Bulma threw down her driver, and stormed outside where Vegeta was watching the little girl Bulma had accidentally brought from the past. A thousand years in the past.

"WHAT IS SO HARD ABO-" Bulma stopped her intended ass chewing when she saw the sight infront of her.

Vegeta was sitting on the grass, his arms and legs crossed. The girl was dancing around him throwing flowers petals in the air, caughting in his hair. But there was already a woven flower crown in his hair and a rose behind his right ear. She was singing a song about the pretty Saiyan prince and his nice family.

"Brat, Saiyans are not pretty." He told her all while looking at Bulma as to say, look what you did to me.

"Rin thinks so, you are almost as pretty as Sesshoumaru-sama. But he has a pretty tail too."

"I had a tail too."

That put Bulma over the edge, putting her in a fit of giggles. And they just keep coming as Rin decided she was going to find this missing tail by pulling in the saiyan prince's clothes. Leaving a very pretty saiyan prince now very red and uncomfortable, not to mention with a hurt pride over the fact that this Sesshoumaru seemed to be better looking that him.


End file.
